


A First for Everything

by magnoliatattoo (theladyinthecape)



Series: Dark Castle Scenes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, Pretty smutty, dark castle smut, poetry can do that to a girl, rumbelle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinthecape/pseuds/magnoliatattoo
Summary: Belle reads poetry. Belle has needs. Rumple obliges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I was reading e.e. Cummings and then this happened. Happy New Year!  
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Thank you to MarieQuiteContrarie for the excellent (and quick!) beta. She is amazing, y'all. :)

_ i like my body when it is with your _

_ body. It is so quite new a thing. _

_ Muscles better and nerves more. _

_ i like your body.  i like what it does, _

_ i like its hows.  i like to feel the spine _

_ of your body and its bones,and the trembling _

_ -firm-smooth ness and which i will _

_ again and again and again _

_ kiss, i like kissing this and that of you, _

_ i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz _

_ of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes _

_ over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs, _

 

_ and possibly i like the thrill _

 

_ of under me you so quite new _

 

\--e.e. Cummings, “I Like My Body When It Is With Your”

   ***     

_ i will wade out _

_                        till my thighs are steeped in burning flowers _

_ I will take the sun in my mouth _

_ and leap into the ripe air _

_Alive_

_with closed eyes_

_ to dash against darkness _

_in the sleeping curves of my body_

_ Shall enter fingers of smooth mastery _

_ with chasteness of sea-girls _

_                                            Will i complete the mystery _

_                                            of my flesh _

_ I will rise _

_After a thousand years_

_ lipping _

_ flowers _

_And set my teeth in the silver of the moon_

 

\--e.e. Cummings, “I Will Wade Out”

  
  
  


Belle gently placed the leather bookmark between the pages of her latest treasure, a book of poetry quite obviously from another realm, and sank into the plush leather of the chaise. Her afternoon’s reading vexed her, the poet’s broken, rhythmic sonnets beating a march under her skin. She curled up on her side and shut her eyes against the fading light of the weak winter afternoon sun and shivered, but she was not cold. 

 

Since coming to the Dark Castle, Belle had lost sense of time, her days gloriously melted into one another. Her life here was far more adventurous than any of her days at Avonlea, her master never ceasing to amaze and confound her. Her life now had an energy all its own, and she was no longer seeking something she could not name. Here, she had found adventure. Here, she had found that she belonged. Here, she thought, she had found more than she could ever have imagined.

 

Rumplestiltskin had saved her. He had saved her from a life of dull dinner parties, from sewing and teas with nobles, and from sheer boredom. He had saved her from a loveless marriage and shown her what passion could be. And Belle had saved him; had shown him that light was possible in his dark world, that his heart, far from disrepair, was capable of love. From the moment they had first kissed - that fateful, beautiful kiss that opened their souls to truths neither could yet voice, they had travelled  paths of passion and pleasure and love together as both teacher and student, neither willing to turn back now.

 

Belle’s flesh pebbled into goosebumps as she tried to quiet her mind, and the flames from the library’s fireplace roared to life, sensing the distress of its mistress. Belle opened her eyes to watch the flames dance along the logs, licking the bark from the charred wood like a lover. Belle licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together to quell the building pressure of arousal. The fire, her library, and the tome she had chosen this evening seemed to have other purposes, though, and soon Belle found her fingers trailing down her hips, gathering the skirts of her blue work dress higher and higher.

 

She rolled slightly onto her back, cradled against the plush back of the lounge. Dipping one hand under her skirts, she traced small lines up one inner thigh with her fingernails, the other arm draped over her eyes, encouraging her fantasy. Her wandering fingers lightly brushed her damp curls, and she smiled as she imagined Rumplestiltskin’s hot breath against her mound, tickling the fine hair there as he moved closer to her core.

 

“Eager, are we, little maid?” Rumple’s voice startled her, and her eyes flew open to see her love towering over her , his green-gold skin dancing in the firelight, his strange, reptilian eyes already dark with desire. Belle smiled sheepishly, his presence only heightened her need. She was wanton for him, and he for her, but her newfound passion still overwhelmed her at times.

 

“Rumplestiltskin, how did you know where to find me?” Belle asked as he  lifted her hand from her thigh, bringing her fingers to his cheek and holding them there, his face turning slightly to nestle in her warm palm. His eyes fluttered closed then open again as he gazed at his beauty. “I didn’t call for you,” she explained, eyes wide in innocent excitement.

 

He slipped her fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly  as he regarded her. Belle’s flushed cheeks shone brightly, her eyes dark, a midnight blue that sparkled with the light of a thousand stars.. Her chestnut hair splayed wildly against the leather of the couch, framing her cherubic face in a halo of soft curls. Slowly, he lowered himself on top of her prone body, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss of an answer.

 

“I could smell you, sweetheart,” he whispered against her lips as his hips rolled against hers, the sound of his leather breeches against her skin punctuating his confession. Belle moaned softly, the primal nature of her call to him increasing her arousal. Rumplestiltskin took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her hot mouth, gliding over her small lower teeth and against hers in a fluid dance. The kiss was devouring, the two lovers lost in a wet maze of teeth and lips. 

 

The two broke apart, both gasping for air. Rumpelstiltskin was hard, constrained by his trousers, and the warmth of her core seeping through the leather was more than he could bear. His head dropped to rest on her chest, his eyes closed, and he began to grunt as his hips ground to hers, the friction against his long, thick cock teasing him past the point of return. 

 

“Rumple… need you….” Belle breathed in time to their rocking, her hands finding the laces at his waist and tugging them loose. He stopped, raising back up on his knees, Belle’s nimble fingers making quick work of his leather pants, opening the front wide and dipping her hand down to stroke his hot flesh. 

 

She pulled him free and gave him a long tug, then dropped her hand to admire her mate. He was beautiful, the shimmering scales of his skin highlighting every hard line of muscle. His cock bobbed and wagged in front of her, the skin there slightly darker and softer, the bulbous head spongy and wet. The sight of him made her mouth water, and she sat up slightly and propped herself on her elbows, her eyes making their way up his still fully clothed form to meet his gaze. 

 

“Do you see what you do to me, Belle?” he asked, his voice low and thick with ardor. “Do I do the same for you?” he asked, one hand sneaking beneath her skirts as the other wrapped about his cock to pump slowly. Belle felt like she might implode, so stricken she was with desire. As his fingers began to caress the moist flesh of her labia, her head fell back and her hips lifted of their own accord.

 

“Ah, it seems I do,” Rumplestiltskin sighed as he began to tease her entrance with the flat of his thumb. Belle rocked against him, begging for more, so he dipped his thumb inside, gathering her essence on the nail, and trailed it up to circle her clit. His Belle was perfect - soft, but strong, innocent, but curious. A beautiful soul wrapped in a infinitely more beautiful body than he had ever seen. She moaned, her full, red lips forming an “o” as he applied pressure to her clit. He dragged his thumb back down to her slick opening, and he gasped as he watched her desire drip from inside her. 

 

“So wet for me,” he observed, pride and astonishment evident in his husky brogue. He dipped his thumb back in again, this time sliding the digit down to her rear entrance, spreading her fluid all around the tight pucker of muscle there. He repeated the motion once, twice, and a third time, watching Belle as her hips began to bounce against his thumb, giving her time to adjust to the new sensations. She had never offered this to him, nor had he asked, but her curious nature allowed them to explore more passions than he had ever known before. His eyes wide, watching her face, he pressed his thumb against her anus, and they gasped simultaneously as he breached the first ring of muscle, Belle’s eyes flying open as she experienced such sensation for the first time.

 

“Oh, Rumple….” she moaned, her eyes locked on him, watching his long, thin, amazing fingers as they played her. He brought his thumb back to her clit, rubbing with increasing pressure, as he slipped two fingers inside her, gathering more of her fluid to spread.

 

“Do it again,” she said, and his mouth gaped as a surge of desire flowed through his body. 

 

“Yes, yes, my sweet,” Rumple said, bringing the fingers of his other hand to her dripping core, teasing her sensitive nub as his  thumb found its way back down. In and out it slid, shallow thrusts into her impossibly tight ass, and Rumple had to fight the urge to lose himself then and there, as his beauty begged him for more. Belle’s soft moans grew louder, her hips began to roll faster, and Rumple could take it no more. Holding her hips up with one hand, he grasped himself with the other, rubbing the tip of his cock through her sopping folds.

 

“Belle, Belle, sweetheart,” he pleaded , begging her to let him take her this way, a first for them both. Her eyes opened and she smiled, a small nod the only assurance he needed that she was his, any way he wanted her. He dipped into her core, withdrawing fully, lubricating himself with her, and slowly, so slowly, entered her there, the round softness of her backside against his hips a thrilling contrast to the tightness gripping his cock. 

 

Completely sheathed within her, he stilled, allowing her to adjust to his presence. He kept one hand on her hip to steady her, and his other worked her clit lightly, keeping her fully aroused but not yet peaking. 

 

“Gods, you feel so amazing, Belle,” Rumple said, continuing to tease her until he felt her relaxing against him, her hips moving slightly, urging him to move. “So tight, so wet…” he trailed off, his voice a song to her ears. He dominated her with his presence, overwhelming her senses. Belle began to tremble, his fingers working her into a frenzy as he thrust into her backside. She was deliciously filled with him, and he was enveloped in her, the lines between them blurred, not knowing where one stopped and the other began. 

 

“More,” Belle whimpered softly, and Rumple sped his pace, his thrusts deepening. Her whimpers turned to moans, then cries. 

 

“Come for me, Belle. Come,” he urged, holding his breath to quell his orgasm until she broke. A few more thrusts and she shattered, screaming his name as she thrashed and squeezed around him. His balls tightened, drawing up with pressure, and with one final deep thrust he emptied himself into her; fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as he came with blinding intensity. 

 

He withdrew quickly, lowering Belle gently back down to the couch, caressing her thighs as she floated back to earth. With a snap of his fingers he cleaned them up and righted their clothing, and Belle giggled as she came back to awareness. 

 

“No one warned me about how messy all this could be,” she said, smiling as Rumple spooned himself behind her.

 

“Your handmaidens spared you the dirty details?” Rumple asked as he nuzzled his face into her hair. 

 

“They spared me all the details,” she agreed, her voice lazy and light with contentment. “No matter, though, I prefer to learn the hard way,” she said, turning her face up, seeking a kiss from her beast. Rumple snickered as he gently kissed her then gazed at the fire as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  

  
  



End file.
